Various types of materials are known for packaging disposable cleaning articles. Typically, the materials are plastic or plastic-based films, and may include one or more layers of polypropylene, polyethylene, or other polymeric materials. In many applications, the article to be sealed has a water content. Accordingly, it is known to provide a sealed package to substantially retain the water content, thereby lengthening the shelf-life of the packaged product.
While previous packages have adequately addressed the need to retain water content, other physical characteristics of the packaging may influence a consumer's purchase of a particular product. When the cleaning article and package are provided as an article of commerce, typically only the package is capable of being viewed or touched when displayed on a store shelf. Accordingly, the appearance, feel, auditory qualities, and other characteristics of a packaged article may distinguish it from other products having similar functions or uses.
The real or perceived physical attributes of a package may convey a desired perception regarding a quality of the article enclosed therein. For example, it is desirable for body cleansing wipes to be soft and gentle to the skin. Accordingly, it may be desirable for the packaging to also convey the quality of “softness.” With regard to appearance, a matte, rather than glossy, finish is associated with the concept of softness. In addition, consumers are sensitive to the amount of sound generated during handling and use of the package. By providing a package that displays both a matte appearance and reduced noise characteristics, a consumer may perceive the package and its contents as having “soft” qualities, which may desirably distinguish it from other packaged products.